


Nice To Meet You

by Sonamae



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not in a kinky way though, Semi-Public Sex, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Proteus and Sinbad had an... interesting meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also know as "Nice to meet you let me suck your dick"
> 
> I wrote this years ago and forgot about it. I found it recently when going through my files, polished it up, and am now sharing it with you. Enjoy.  
> As always if you see a mistake feel free to point it out as I have no editor.

Sinbad couldn’t help the nervous laughter from bursting out of his bloodied lips, his fist colliding with the strangers jaw with enough force to knock him flat. He really couldn’t risk someone beating the shit out of him today, and the stranger fighting alongside him seemed to share that opinion. The man behind him hissed in a breath before sheathing his sword, and Sinbad could feel him relaxing as the last of the men either fled or collapsed. 

The two of them were left shaking from the rush of adrenaline, bruised and bloodied from their wounds. Sinbad was still at a loss for words when he turned around to face the noble who had just jumped into his fight. He hadn’t expected someone, let alone anyone as fancy as this, to help him out of a scrap.

And yet here this stranger was.

“You’re bleeding on me.” The nobleman noted as he lifted his arm and pointed at the gash in Sinbad’s side. 

Alright, so maybe he wasn’t as righteous as Sinbad had hoped, maybe he was just itching for a brawl. After all, _he_ had those moments often enough himself.

“Here.” The man held out an embroidered handkerchief. Sinbad stared at it with a raised brow. “Oh don’t give me that look, it won’t bite.”

“That’s not true.” Sinbad narrowed his eyes at the white cloth and silver stitching. “It’s always the things you think are harmless that hurt you the most.” He smiled, taking a few steps back to lean against the wall of the alleyway. “Besides, this thing looks like it costs more than I would if I were to sell myself.” 

The words didn’t have the desired effect Sinbad had wanted. The man before him didn’t scowl and snatch the kerchief back. Instead he laughed and walked over with the fabric still extended.

“You must be mistaken, with looks like yours?” The man said with a humorous smirk. 

Sinbad laughed this time, hand grabbing his side as a sharp pain shot up through his ribs. When he drew his hand away the fabric was wet, a red stain pooling on his fingers. “Damn it, one of them really did get me didn’t they?” He grumbled as the man reached out, forcing the handkerchief to his wound. “Look I already told you-”

“Kindly shut up. I’m Prince Proteus, you’ll do as I say while I look this over.” Proteus bickered, eyes busy scanning the wound as he peeled Sinbad’s shirt away. Sinbad laughed tiredly, shaking his head as Proteus mopped up the blood.

“Nice try, but I can’t bring myself to believe the Prince of all people jumped down from his throne to help me.” Sinbad muttered, then hissed when Proteus snatched the flask off Sinbad’s leg and poured its contents over the wound.

“Be still.” Proteus muttered.

“Don’t use all of it.” Sinbad said between gritted teeth. Proteus just rolled his eyes as he corked the flask, tucking it back into the holster on Sinbad’s thigh.

“If I used enough on your wound for it to be an inconvenience to you, I could always buy you more.” Proteus reassured him as he dabbed gently at the wound. “Right, it’s not as bad as I thought. Give it a few minutes and it’ll stop bleeding. Keep pressure.” Sinbad made a face at Proteus and got an eye roll in return. “Anyway, what were you doing out here that got you chased by all those men?”

Sinbad couldn’t help but groan. “Right, that. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth. Best I just… get going before one of these thugs wakes up.” Sinbad reached out a hand, offering a smile to Proteus as they shook. “My name’s Sinbad, pleasure is yours.” He gave a bow, one hand clutched over his wound before he turned and walked off. 

Footsteps behind him ruined his escape and he turned his head, hand resting on his dagger hilt.

It was only Proteus though, arms crossed and looking bedraggled as he stalked after him.

“Won’t _your highness_ be missing his lessons if he leaves the city?” Sinbad called, turning his head slightly to catch Proteus out of the corner of his eye.

“What gave you the impression that I would be leaving the city?” Proteus called back, arms still crossed as he stepped over unconscious men.

“Well, _my lord_.” Sinbad added just the hint of sarcasm. “If you’re following me, I’m headed down to the beach and out of city limits. If you’re just out for a stroll, there aren’t any roads that lead to your palace in this direction.” Sinbad smiled to himself and checked his wound. The blood wasn’t as bright as before.

“… I suppose I’ll just…” Proteus ran forward until he and Sinbad were side by side, “follow you then, won’t I? I don’t know my way around this far out of the gates, so you’ll have to be my bodyguard.”

Sinbad couldn’t help the scoff that escaped his throat, eyes rolling as they turned a corner into the market place. “And what, oh great Prince, is in it for me?” Sinbad asked, plucking one of the fruits off a stall when the caretaker turned his head.

“… You’re not going to pay for that, I take it?” Proteus asked with a look of distaste. Sinbad plucked another fruit from the rows and handed it to him with a smirk. “Of course you’re not. Look, I’ll get you whatever you want.” Proteus said as he sniffed the fruit. “Within reason, mind you.”

“Oh of course.” Sinbad waved a hand of dismissal before he shoved his shirt over the wound. “Tell me, is a Tufarian Elephant considered reasonable?” Sinbad earned an elbow to his side for the teasing.

“No. Pick something else.”

“Relax, I’ll think on it later. Try to keep up if you’re going to be following me around.” Sinbad called before biting into the fruit and breaking into a brisk walk, then a hobbled run. Proteus gave a shout after him as the crowds suddenly thickened, chasing Sinbad with a laugh as they hurried into narrow streets. When Sinbad finally stopped it was at a dead end alley. Proteus laughed as he crossed his arms.

“You know your way around _so_ well, _don’t you_? Lovely beach view, lots of bricks.” Proteus teased. Sinbad smirked at him as he nodded toward the wall, hand gripping one of the jutting blocks.

“Oh the best view your highness. In fact, I wager it’s one that’s even better than the view from your palace window.” Sinbad started to climb, earning a squawking protest from Proteus before the Prince followed after him.

“You’re going to reopen your wound like that!” He cautioned. “And if my father finds out I’m doing any of this he’ll skin me alive.” Proteus grumbled as Sinbad hopped over the wall, arms outstretched to him.

“‘If’ is a very large word, but fear not _dear_ Prince, Sinbad is your bodyguard. I vow to protect you with my life as you have protected my virtue.” Sinbad preened, much to Proteus’ skepticism.

“Protected your virtue?” He asked as Sinbad hoisted him over the wall. 

“Yes, my virtue.” Sinbad turned and pointed toward the beach.

The view was just as stunning as he had promised, if not more so. The sky was painted in pinks, purples, and oranges as the sun buried itself in the blanket of the ocean. White sand and grey pebbles lay scattered for miles and miles around them on the shoreline. Proteus swallowed in shock.

“Yes, my virtue. The reason I was running was because one of those men made me an offer I had to refuse. Not my type after all.” Sinbad admitted before climbing down the wall. Proteus was too busy being in awe of the scenery. “Hey, you’ve never been out on the side gate? You really are spoiled.” He sat back against one of the rocks and pulled out his flask.

“Where… _is_ everything?” Proteus asked when he finally climbed down and stared at the wall behind them. From here, the city was invisible over the wall, almost as if it had disappeared. Sinbad smiled, standing on the rock he’d used as a seat.

“Come here, I’ll show you.” he said, pulling Proteus up the rock and pointing back toward the wall. This time when Proteus looked out, the city popped up on a great expansive hill, gleaming in the setting sun. The sight made his knees go weak with the grandeur and Sinbad caught him, pulling him close as Proteus grabbed his arms. “Yeah, I got that reaction the first time I looked this way too.” Sinbad said, patting his new friend on the shoulder.

“Is it... really that big?” Proteus asked, and Sinbad chuckled.

“And here I was thinking you could see everything from your stuffy castle windows.” He teased. “But no, it’s all for effect.” Sinbad sat back on the rock and helped Proteus join him. “From what I hear, when the city was first built it was ravaged countless times by great wars and all that crap. The council drafted the greatest architect that ever lived from many oceans away to design the new land, keep it hidden. This used to be the main attack point before they took the docs down, when a soldier would peer over that wall he’d see miles of city, turn tail and run. Supposedly he’d feel outnumbered.” Sinbad smiled, nudging Proteus a little. “I thought everyone knew that.”

Proteus didn't smile back.

“I didn’t... I was brought up with the knowledge that this was the place peace treaties were held and… that’s about it.” Proteus admitted. Sinbad scoffed and earned another sharp elbow to the gut. “Don’t mock me; you were the one running for your virtue.”

Sinbad laughed anyway, leaning back to cup a hand around his crotch. “I’m rather proud of my _virtue_ , thank you very much. I’ve bed many, but I’m not giving away my _virtue_ to someone I hardly know.”

Proteus rolled his eyes again, shoving Sinbad hard enough to roll him off the rock. When he peered over the edge, Sinbad was shaking with laughter. “Are you alright?”

“You push like a girl!”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that.” Proteus flung himself from the rock to pin Sinbad down. His fingers were held in a tight grip around Sinbad’s wrists, a triumphant smile on his face. “Now, what were you saying about pushing?” Sinbad swallowed as he weighed his options. Proteus opened his mouth to point out their situation, but ended up yelping when Sinbad rocked his hips upward and into Proteus’ thigh.

“You’re sitting on my cock.” Sinbad grunted as Proteus let go of his wrists and scrambled to get up. Before he could get far, Sinbad made a split second decision and dragged Proteus back down, this time rolling them over.

Sinbad came out victorious, grinding his hips down to press against Proteus’ thigh. The Prince made a surprised noise and his entire body stiffened in shock.

There was a still pause between them before Proteus spoke. “What… what was that whole speech about virtue and strangers again?” He asked, grabbing Sinbad’s shoulder to steady himself as he bit his lip. Stilling his movements, Sinbad’s grip on Proteus loosened, giving him an out. The man could walk away, never see or hear from him ever again.

Instead, Proteus clumsily rocked his hips upward, face red and torso shaking with adrenaline.

“Well, you don’t seem to be complaining, even if you _are_ covered in sand.” Sinbad pointed out, causing Proteus to laugh. When he finally stopped squirming he smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of Sinbad’s face.

“You’re strange, Sinbad. I don’t even know you, and we just met, and yet... thinking up excuses as to why we _shouldn’t_ do this, aren’t really beating out my excuses as to why we _should_.” Proteus said with a sigh, bucking his hips up. Sinbad couldn’t help but laugh when Proteus gave him a focused look, grinding their hips together.

“And what are the pro to your cons?” Sinbad asked, smiling when Proteus let out a cut off gasp.

“I just… really _want_ to.” Proteus whispered, body trembling as he started grinding back against Sinbad’s hips in a newfound rythm. “You’ve already kidnapped me, might as well ravish me while you’re at it.”

“No. I did _not_ kidnap you. Saying that shit could get me beheaded.” Sinbad countered quickly, dragging himself away from Proteus with obvious reluctance. “Come on, we need better ground if we’re going to do this.” He dragged Proteus to his feet, keeping him steady as he wobbled.

“Why can’t we just do it here?” Proteus asked.

“The tide is about to come in.” Sinbad dragged them further up the beach, back toward the wall. He sat Proteus down on one of the rocks with a smile. “Always be prepared; now undress if you’re going to, otherwise you get to explain your mess.” Sinbad had already started undressing, brushing off the sand that had gathered on his clothes and skin.

Proteus hesitated as he took in the cut off tan line along Sinbad’s back where his vest ended, the still raw looking wound on his side, the way his muscles rippled along his arms as he moved. He couldn’t deny he wanted Sinbad. 

Undressing took longer for him with all his uniform ties and fancy royal knots, but Sinbad seemed to have a solution. He dropped to his knees to fix their problem, flicking open a knife to cut along the strings holding Proteus’ vest together.

“How am I meant to wear that again?” Proteus protested, but still let the vest fall.

“Lay back.” Sinbad instructed. Proteus did. “Legs spread, use your clothes to prop you up.” Proteus gave him a look that encompassed just how he felt about that, but did so anyway. “Have you ever sucked a cock before?”

“No, where would I have had the time!” Proteus yelped when Sinbad laughed and smacked his thigh. “Watch it.”

“Well, if that’s the case, you don’t have to suck mine.” Sinbad reassured him, kneeling in front of Proteus to grip his thighs and tilt his hips. Slowly, Sinbad licked the palm of one hand before reaching out to squeeze Proteus’ shaft. His movements were slow but firm as he stroked him, and the longer it went on the more Proteus started trembling as he felt himself harden. “If it’s too much, just let me know.”

Before Proteus could wonder to ask what Sinbad was talking about, the man had wrapped his lips around him, sliding his tongue against the underside vein. Proteus gasped, eyes slamming shut as his hands grabbed at the remainder of his clothes on the rock. Everything was focused on the heat and wet of Sinbad’s mouth, the slide of Sinbad’s tongue, the pressure of his lips.

Proteus wasn’t even ashamed of the noises he was making, after all this was far better than he‘d expected. All he could do was lay there and enjoy himself. 

His brain stuck on that last bit, realizing he wasn’t contributing to Sinbad’s pleasure _at all_ , and that just didn’t seem fair.

“Sin… Sinbad, hold on.” Proteus gasped out, leg hoisting up to push his partner away.

“Mmm?” Sinbad pulled back with a wet pop. “Too much?” He asked as he wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist.

“No, it was perfect. More than perfect.” Proteus muttered.

“Then… why did you ask me to stop? Were you really that close?” Sinbad asked with a smirk.

“No you idiot, I wanted… I wanted to know how I could make you feel good.” Proteus rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. Sinbad smiled and leaned forward.

“After I finish you.” He said, an air of promise in his words. “Now, relax, I’m not done.”


End file.
